


Eddy 10

by DoctorEd17



Category: Ben 10 Series, Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorEd17/pseuds/DoctorEd17
Summary: This my reboot of Eddy and the Ultimatrix... Posted from Fanfiction.NetFYI: Don't own ANY Copywrited Material.
Kudos: 1





	1. And then there were 10

Eddy 10

By: DoctorEd17

**Chapter 1: And then there were 10**

…

We go to the asteroid belt in Earth's solar system where we see a blue ship being chased and shot at by a larger ship.

…

We go to the bridge of the larger ship where we see a robot pilot at the controls. In the captain's seat is a green humanoid creature with red eyes, black lips and tentacles for a beard. He is wearing black, red and orange armor.

" _Sensors indicate that engine function is at 20%."_ the robot pilot said

"I have come too far to be denied! The Omnitrix will be mine and there is no one who can stop me!" the creature said

…

We go to a school in Peach Creek, USA where we see all the kids and some of the teachers run out of the school in excitement. It was summer vacation in Peach Creek.

We go to three kids walking down a path to a Cul-de-sac.

The one on the left is tall and is wearing a red and white striped T-Shirt with a green jacket, blue pants and black shoes. He has a black uni brow and red hair shaved to look like it's black.

The one on the right is wearing a red T-Shirt with purple shorts and red socks and purple shoes. He has a black ski cap on his head.

The one in the middle is the shortest of the group. He has three long hairs on his head. He is wearing a yellow bowling shirt with a red stripe going down the left, pale blue jeans and shoes.

Their names are Ed, Eddward (AKA Double D) and Eddy.

"Last day of school! This is the life!" Eddy said

"Do you really have to go, Double D?" Ed asked

"Yes. It's a once in a life time opportunity!" Double D said

"Well, while you're doing you science stuff at science camp Ed and I will be camping under the stars." Eddy said

"I'm kinda surprised you got you parents permission to do so." Double D said

"We had to promise them not to use fire. So we wont be roasting marshmallows." Eddy said

"That makes sense." Double D said

…

We go back into space where we see the ships still there. Then all of a sudden we see the smaller ship fire a green beam of energy at the larger ship. At the same time we see it launch a small pod at the planet Earth right before the larger ship destroyed it.

…

We go to the woods at night where we see Ed and Eddy with a flashlight telling scary stories.

"…And that is when they realized it was the Coffee table that was HAUNTED!" Eddy said holding a flashlight to his face

"Haunted Coffee table?!" Ed screamed scared

"(Laughs)" Eddy said

Ed then says, "Look. A shooting star!" as he pointed at the sky, "Quick! Make a wish!"

Ed closed his eyes and thought, _"I wish, I wish we can do something exciting this summer!"_

We then see the star change course and is now heading right for Ed and Eddy.

"I wish that the star doesn't hit us!" Eddy yelled as he grabbed Ed and ran for safety

We then see the object hit the campground. Ed and Eddy slowly walked towards the crater.

"What did you wish for, Ed?" Eddy asked

We see the two Ed's approach the crater and looked inside it. We see a small sliver sphere inside the crater.

"What do you think it is?" Eddy asked

"It looks like some sort of pod." Ed said

He and Eddy then jumped into the crater. As they Approached the pod we see it open up and some smoke or steam came out of it.

Once it cleared Ed and Eddy looked inside the pod...

Inside we see a bulky watch. The rim of the dial is white, and there are four green arrows on it, and the area behind the hourglass is the same color as the new wristband: grey. The outer band is black with green arrows, and the sides of the dial and the ends of the wristband are silver. The top of the grey wristband has a green hourglass underneath the dial. The top of the dial is now black.

"A watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?" Ed asks

Eddy then reached out to grab it when we see the watch jump up and clamp onto Eddy's left wrist.

"Ahh! Watch's attacking me!" Eddy said as he ran away

"Wait for me!" Ed said as he followed him

After a few seconds of running, we see Eddy stop and said, "Wait..." right before Ed ran into him.

"Who's there?" Ed asked

"Ed..." Eddy said before saying, "What do you see?"

"Uhh? It's a watch! I Win!" Ed said

"Yes. Also, It could be a piece of alien technology we could sell for money!" Eddy said

"But what does it do?" Ed asked

"You know... That's a good question." Eddy said as he looked at the watch

Eddy then noticed the triangle button below the green hourglass symbol on the dial. He pressed it and a core popped up and the hourglass symbol became a diamond symbol. In the middle of the symbol was a black silhouette of what looked like a big humanoid covered in fur.

Ed looked at the silhouette and said, "Is it Wolf O'clock already?"

"Ed, Don't be ridiculous!" Eddy said

Eddy then slowly and dramaticaly pushed down the core. Once it was pushed down all the way, we see a flash of green light surrounding Eddy.

...

Inside the glow we see fur growing all over Eddy's body. While that happened he got taller and his teeth became pointed.

...

After the flash of green light we see some sort of werewolf where Eddy was standing. He has dark grey fur, with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. The inside of his mouth is red. He wears a light and dark green armored vest, black pants, black armored gauntlets, and a iron shoulder pad on his right shoulder. He has pupilless green eyes and a white hourglass symbol on the chest of his vest.

"Eddy, Is that you?" Ed asked nervously

"Of course I am! Why... Hey, what's with my voice?" Eddy asked in a deep dog voice

Ed just pulled out a hand mirror and handed it to Eddy who took it looked at his refection.

"Ahh!" Eddy screamed, "I'm a werewolf!"

"Uh, Eddy? You can't be a werewolf." Ed said

"I know! I'm too young... And handsome!" Eddy said

"No. I mean, I don't think you are a werewolf!" Ed said

"Why not?" Eddy asked

"1. You are still in control of yourself. 2. Werewolves don't get new clothing when they transform. And 3. werewolves can't talk." Ed said

"Then what the heck am I?!" Eddy asked/yelled

"Well, the watch came from space. So maybe you are an alien that looks like one." Ed said

"Ed... That's actually a good theory." Eddy said surprised

"Yep!" Ed said

Eddy then smelled something as he sniffed the air.

"Eddy?" Ed asked

"I smell something." Eddy said

"Sorry." Ed said

"Not you, Monobrow!" Eddy said as he continued to sniff the air, "It smells like... MEAT!"

Eddy then got on all fours and started to run towards the source of the smell.

"Eddy!" Ed yelled as he ran after him

...

We go to the larger ship orbiting Earth where we see the squid in a medical pod.

"What do you mean it's not there?! This battle nearly costed me my life and you're telling me that it is no longer on board the transport?!" The squid demanded

"Sensors indicated that a pod was jettisoned from the ship before destruction." The robot drone said

The squid looked at a big orange robot and says, " Retrieve it at once!"

The robot left the room.

...

We go to another campsite where we see bald, tan kid wearing a white tshirt, blue jeans and sandles and a small 2X4 with a drawn on smiley face.

These two are Johnny 2X4 and Plank.

We see that they are roasting hotdogs over a campfire. Johnny was holding his stick while Planks was mounted to the ground.

"What a great way to spend the first day of summer. Right Plank?" Johnny asked his wooden companion

A minute later Johnny says, "You said it, buddy!"

We then see Eddy jump out of nowhere and landed in front of the boy and the 2X4.

"Meat!" Eddy said

"I'm scared Plank!" Johnny said

He sees the hot dogs over the fire and quickly eats both of them.

Eddy then shook his head and said, "Whoa!"

"Do you see and hear this Plank? A talking wolf!" Johnny said excited

"Eddy. Wait!" Ed said as he approached the three

"Cool dog, Ed! Is it yours?" Johnny asked

"No." Ed and Eddy said at the same time

"It's me! Eddy!" Eddy said

"Eddy? Is that really you? What happened?" Johnny asked

"Well..." Eddy said

...

We go back to the pod where we see the robot from earlier crash land next to it.

It approached the pod and scanned it. After seeing that it was empty, it blasted it.

Then we see three disks exit the robots arms and they quicky formed into three disk shaped flying robots. Then they flew away.

...

Back at Johnny's campsite, Ed and Eddy just finished telling their story.

"So a watch fell from the sky and clamped onto your wrist?" Johnny asked

"I can't believe it. Will I be an alien wolf forever?!" Eddy asked

"We'll find a way out of this..." Ed said

All of a sudden we see the hourglass symbol blink red while making a beeping noise. A few seconds later we see a flash of red light and when it faded we see Eddy is human again.

"I'm me again!" Eddy said relieved

He then tried to take off the watch, only for it to refused to budge.

"But... it... won't... come... Off!" Eddy said as he tried to pull it off

Eddy gave up a few seconds later.

"What am I going to do with this?" Eddy asked

"Oh. I know! Pick me!" Ed begged

"Ed..." Eddy said

"Why, don't you become a superhero? With the rising crime rate in Peach Creek. you could really help people." Ed said

Eddy thought about it. Normally, he doesn't like doing anything for free. But he then thought about his brother and the fact of what would happen if people found out about the watch.

"I'm in." Eddy said, "But we need to keep this a secret."

"I'm in!" Ed said

"Johnny? Plank?" Eddy asked

"We're in! We're loners and this a cool secret." Johnny said

We then hear the watch beep as the red hourglass symbol turned green again.

"Now. Let's see how this works." Eddy said as he pressed the triangle button

We see the core pop up and the silhouette of the wolf appeared again. Eddy then noticed the dial and turned it a notch.

The Silhouette changed into a humanoid with wings. He turned the dial again and again the silhouette changed. He kept turning the dial while counting.

When he got back to the wolf Eddy said, "I change into one of 10 alien creatures."

"10? Cool!" Ed said

"Plank asks, "Why 10?" Johnny said

"Beats me." Eddy shrugged, "Who wants to see me change again?"

"I do!" Ed said

Eddy selected another alien and slammed down the core.

...

We see red armor cover up Eddy...

...

When the flash of green light faded we see a red metallic alien. He has two containers filled with water on his head and has black mask-like markings around his green eyes. He has two tubes of water reaching from a respirator where his mouth should be to his back, and his forearms are filled with water. He has black three-fingered hands and two black toes on each foot. The white hourglass symbol is on his chest.

"Ok. Let's see what this alien can do." Eddy said in a high muffled echo voice

Eddy then felt something. He aimed his right arm at a tree and focused.

We then see water being fired from his forearm.

"Cool! This guy is like the worlds most powerful water gun." Eddy said

Eddy then got another idea.

He pointed his forearms at the ground and fired high pressured amounts of water.

As a result we see Eddy fly via water propulsion.

"This is so cool!" Eddy said as he flew into the woods

We also see Johnny, Plank and Ed following him.

...

We see Eddy flying above the woods when we see a red laser hit him. As a result we see him crash into a tree.

He got up and said, "Ohh! Super tough skin! Nice."

We then see the three drones from earlier slowly flying over to Eddy.

"What the?" Eddy asked

We see a drone fire a laser at him. It barely missed.

"NOT FRIENDLY!" Eddy yelled as he fired a heavy stream of water at the drone

We see the water push back the drone and it crashed into a rock and exploded.

Eddy then quickly got to his feet and said, "Ok robots. Get ready for a little OVERFLOW!", Before he got back to the air.

Eddy then got to the nearest robot and kicked it while saying, "AQUA KICK!"

As a result we see the robot lose control and crash into another rock and exploded.

Eddy landed on his feet just as the hourglass started to beep and blink red. A few seconds later we see Eddy is human again.

"That was fun." Eddy said

He turned around and saw the third robot in front of him.

"I forget about that one!" Eddy said

We then see a tree being pounded into the robot.

"Leave my friend alone!" Ed yelled

"Thanks Ed." Eddy said

...

We go to a path in the woods where we see Ed, Eddy and Johnny walking on.

"So Eddy... Are you going to have a Superhero name?" Ed asked

"Nope. I'm going to have 10. One for each alien." Eddy said, "In fact I already have a name for the red, water shooting alien."

"Really?" Johnny asked

"From this point on. He'll be called... Overflow!" Eddy said

"Eh. It'll do." Ed said

We then hear screams coming from the Cul-de-sac.

...

We go to the Cul-de-sac where we see the giant robot attacking the place.

We go not too far from the event where we see the trio watching the event.

"Looks like it's the boss robot." Ed said

"Either way... I better do something." Eddy said as he activated the watch

He turned the dial until he was on the wolf Silhouette again. Eddy took a deep breath and slammed down the core.

After the flash of green light we see the wolf alien again.

"Ok. Here's the plan... You two try to get the people to safety. I'll take on the big boy bot." Eddy said

We go to the robot where it was about to destroy Rolf's livestock when...

"Hey, Tin can!" A voice shouted

The robot turned to see the transformed Eddy standing there. The Robot noticed the watch symbol on his chest and turned to face him.

"OK. Let's see what this guy can do!" Eddy said

Eddy then charged at the robot.

The robot tried to swat Eddy, But he jumped on to the arm and climbed up it.

We then see a small laser pointing at him. But we see his teeth become sharper and more metallic. He took a big bite out of the laser and spit it out.

"Metal teeth?! Cool!" Eddy said right before he took a big bite out of the robots right shoulder

As a result we see the arm fall off. The robot then grabbed him and threw him off.

We see him land on a car. He got up as the robot pointed a laser cannon at him.

"Come on, think! What else can you do?" Eddy asked himself as the laser cannon powered up

We then see the two metal gauntlets extend themselves into shields.

"That'll work." Eddy smerked

The laser cannon was then fired just as Eddy raised up his Shield arms.

The laser hit the shields and the laser bounced from them.

"Ok, robot. What goes around comes around!" Eddy said as he reflected the bounced laser back to the robot

Once the laser hit the robot, it was destroyed.

After that we see the shield retract. Eddy looked around and saw that only the abandoned house was destroyed. The others had minimum damage.

Then the kids from the Cul-de-sac came out from hiding and saw that the robot was now gone.

After a few seconds of quiet. The kids cheered for him.

Kevin and Rolf ran over to him and Rolf said, "A wolf almost ate my livestock and now a wolf saved them!"

"That was so cool! What's your name?" Kevin asked

"Call me... Bashwolf." Eddy said right before he ran out of the area

"Now that's what I call a good dog!" Kevin said

...

We go to Eddy's house a while later where we see Ed, Eddy and Johnny watching the news.

_"Today on Peach Creek News. A giant robot attacked a Cul-de-sac only for a werewolf-like creature named Bashwolf to destroy it. Who is this Bashwolf and will we see him again?"_

...

****And... Fin!** **

****Hoped you liked it.** **

****Eddy's aliens:** **

****Bashwolf: He is Kevin's Bashmouth but with a different name and color sceme. I liked that alien when I saw him on "Introducing Kevin 11" on the Ben 10 Reboot. I kind of had to add him to Eddy Omnitrix Aliens. And I don't know what the Omnitrix Version looks like or if his abilities are the same but weaker or different. (Spoiler: This is the only Antitrix alien transformation that is going to appear in this story.)** **

****Overflow: While some of you might think he's a Water Hazard ripoff. I like him.** **


	2. Learning the Ropes

Chapter 2: Learning the ropes

...

We go to the Junkyard at 9:30 AM where we see Eddy sitting in the drivers seat of the Retro van.

After last night, Eddy got up at almost 8:45 AM (A personal record for him.) and after the morning routine he went straight to the Van where they agreed to meet.

Eddy's summer was going to be about scamming the kids, but after getting the watch and destroying that big robot. His priorities changed overnight.

We then see Ed, Johnny and Plank arrive.

"Hi Eddy!" Ed said

Eddy got out of the Van and said, "So. Are we ready?"

"I am!" Ed said

"Let's do this." Johnny said

Eddy activated the watch and selected an alien silhouette he didn't change into.

"Alien #3: Coming right up!" Eddy said right before he slammed down the core

...

Inside the flash of green light we see Eddy's skin turn green and harden...

...

When the flash of green light faded we see a green humanoid frog with grey metallic eyebrows. He wears a blue, black and white jumpsuit covering all except for his arms and feet, as well as a grey and black mask. The hourglass symbol is on his back.

"Who's this Alien?!" Eddy asked himself as he flexed his muscles in a deep voice

"He's big!" Ed said

"And I'll bet he's strong too!" Eddy said

He then walked over to a washing machine and tried to lift it. But he was struggling.

"Maybe even stronger then Bashwolf!" Eddy said

He then successfully lift the washing machine, But is now struggling to keep it up.

"OK! NOT AS STRONG AS I THOUGHT!" Eddy yelled right before he fell on his back

"Eddy!" Ed and Johnny yelled in concern as he fell

When he landed we see a smaller flash of green light. When it faded we see _2_ Eddy's standing there. Both of them were half the size of the one alien and one of them was holding the washing machine with both hands and not struggling.

"Am I'm seeing 2 Eddy's?" Ed asked

The 2 Eddy's looked at each other.

One of the threw the washing machine aside and asked, "Hey! Is your name Eddy?" In a higher pitch voice.

"Yeah... What's it to you?" the other one asked in the same voice

Then they both laughed and one of them said, "I always wanted a twin brother!"

"So did I!" the other one said

"But how did this happen?" they both asked

"Oh, I know!" Ed said

He then walked over to the two Eddy's and slapped both of their backs hard at the same time.

After another smaller flash of green light, we see four Eddy's. Each one now half as small as when their were 2 of them.

"Now there 4 Slapbacks!" Ed said

"Our names are not Slapback!" One Eddy said in a higher pitched voice

"Plank says, "It fits you. You slap him on the back and you get more of him." Johnny said

"Let's put it to a vote! All opposed?" one Eddy asked

"Aye!" three of them said

"And those for Slapback?" Eddy asked

"I!" Ed said

"Plank and I like it!" Johnny said

We see the fourth Eddy say, "Eh. I like it. I vote for Slapback!"

"Traitor!" the Other three now named Slapbacks said angry

We see one of the Slapbacks tackle the traitor into a garbage pile.

While those two were fighting we see Ed attempt to pick one of other Slapbacks to hug, but even with his Strength, he couldn't.

"You are very heavy!" Ed said

"Really?" One of the Slapbacks asked

We then see the two Slapbacks merge together back to a half size Slapback who said, "How about now?"

We see attempt to lift him, this time with success.

"Hey, You're lighter!" Ed said

"Just as I thought..." the half Slapback said

"What is it?" Johnny asked as walked over to the two

"Every time I duplicate, The clones get smaller, stronger and heavier." The half slap said

"Wait... Where are the other two Slapbacks?" Johnny asked

...

_The two quarter slaps..._

...

We see the two small Slapbacks fighting when they heand a "Help!"

"Kevin?" the two quarter slaps asked at the same time

They climbed to the top of a junk pile and saw Jimmy at the lane being bullied by the May, Lee and Marie of the Kanker Sisters.

"Got that bug?" Marie asked

"OK. This looks like a job for, I can't believe I'm saying this... Slapback!" the quarter slap said

...

At the lane we see the Kanker sisters was about to feed the buy to Jimmy when...

"Hey... Leave that kid alone!" a voice said

The Kanker sisters looked, but saw no one.

"Down here!" the voice said

They looked down to see the two quarter slaps standing in front of them.

"What are you two suppose to be?" Lee asked

"Call us, Slapback and your worst nightmare unless you leave now and leave the kid alone!" A quarter slap said

The Kanker sisters then laughed out loud.

After a few seconds, they slowly stopped and Lee said, "Or else what? Cute us to Death?"

"This is your final warning." The Other quarter slap said

"Yeah right!" Marie said

She then tried to kick one of the quarter slaps away and instead her foot got hurt on contact.

"Ouch!" Marie said as she rubbed her foot, "He's as hard as a rock!"

"So, Anyone else?" a quarter slap asked

May and Lee now realizing that they are out matched quickly grabbed Marie and got out of there.

The two then walked over to a scared Jimmy and one of them asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yes..." Jimmy said

"Ok..." A quarter slap said as they helped Jimmy up and got rid of the bug by moving him to the other side of the fence

Jimmy, now realizing that they are not going to hurt him said, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Well, hope you enjoy the rest of your day." a quarter slap said before they left

...

We go back to the Junkyard where we see Ed, Johnny and the half slap looking for the two quarter slaps arrive.

"Hi Eddies!" Ed said

We then see the two quarter slaps high fived each other and they merged back to a half slap.

"Whoa! This is weird." The half slap said

"Where you two?" Ed asked

We see the two haIf slaps high fived and merged back to one big Slapback.

"Ok. Now this is weird!" Slapback said right before he changed back to Eddy

"Eddy?" Johnny asked

"When we went back together, I suddenly knew everything each Slapback did." Eddy said

"Maybe, it's part of the Duplicating powers? When you merged back to one every Slapback memory was yours because they were all you." Ed said

"How do you know all this stuff?" Eddy asked

"I read comic books!" Ed said

"Right." Eddy said

...

A minute later we Eddy selecting another alien.

"Can I pick one, Eddy?" Ed asked

"Sure." Eddy said

We see look at the 7 Unknown alien silhouettes until he settled on one. Eddy slammed down the core.

...

Inside the flash of green light we see blue electricity surround and emit from Eddy.

...

When the flash of green light faded we see a humanoid creature mainly consist of blue energy. There are four spikes protruding from both of his shoulders. His arms are rather large, stretching down nearly to his feet in resting position. His arms, chest, and legs are rock-like. A moss-like substance can be seen around his neck. The hourglass symbol is on his chest.

"Cool!" Ed said

"Let's see what this guy can do." Eddy said

We see Eddy point an index finger at some conveniently placed tin cans. He focused and we see small blue boIts fired from the finger. Each bolt hit a tin can.

"Were you feeling lucky, Punks?" Eddy asked, "So Johnny, Ed already named the last one. What do you two want to name this one?"

"What's that, buddy?" Johnny asked his 2×4 companion, "Plank says, "What about Shock-Rock?"

"Shock-Rock? Well I shock and I rock. So Shock-Rock it is." The newly named Shock-Rock said

Shock-Rock then widened his eyes and said, "My brain just hatched an idea."

"What is it, Eddy?" Ed asked

We see Shock-Rock's left arm spark as the arm rocks and blue plasma were rearranged. A few seconds later we see a blue plasma double bladed chainsaw where his hand used to be.

"Woo-hoo-hoo!" Shock-Rock said as the blades moved and he admires his handy work

"What are you going to do with that?!" Johnny nervously asked

"Relax. I just wanted to see if I could do it. I got the idea from one of Ed's Zombie movies!" Shock-Rock said as the Chainsaw was rearranged back to a hand

"Phew! Sorry, Plank gets nervous around saws." Johnny said

...

After a few minutes we see Eddy selecting another alien. Or should I say he was letting Johnny selecting another alien.

"Ok. All set!" Johnny said as he took a few steps back

Eddy slammed down the core.

...

Inside the flash of green light we see Eddy's skin turn brown as he grew a tail.

...

When the flash of green light faded, we see an approximately 12 feet tall dinosaur. His body is somewhat humanoid and muscular with two arms and two legs. His legs are shorter than his arms. He has elephant-like feet and a lengthly lizard-like tail. His armored hide is light brown, with minor plating on his shoulders, tail, back, arms, and upper legs. He has a beige chest, abs, inner arms, and lower jaw. Dark grey, stone-like spikes, each shaped like the dorsal fin of a shark, run down his spine from the top of his neck to a black mace on the end of his tail. The mace has three spikes shaped like stalagmites, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and three black, elephant-like toes on each foot. His knee caps and finger joints also bulge out.

His square-like head is mostly hunched forward and the beige area of his neck is wrinkled. Both his lower jaw and brows are protruding while his almost human-like nose appears to be squished inward. His lips are black and have wrinkles. His teeth are yellowed and minorly fanged. He also has two green eyes with thick black outlines. The hourglass symbol is on his chest.

"Whoa! This is awesome! I'Il call this one, Roar Thing! No... Too weak. Godzilla! No, wait... That name is taken. Maybe Dino-mite!..." Eddy said

"Humungousaur!" Ed said

Johnny, Eddy and Plank stared at him before Eddy said, "Works for me! Thanks Ed!"

"Your welcome!" Ed said

"Let's see what Humungousaur can do!" Humungousaur said

We see his mace tail hit the ground in his excitement. As a result we see a sonic blast emit from the tail that made Ed and Johnny fall down.

"Cool! Humungousaur can make a sonic blast by slamming his mace tail to something!" Ed said as he and Johnny got up

We then hear a growling noise and Ed said, "Oh no! It's the belly of the monster from the 9th dimension!"

"That's your belly!" Humungousaur said

Ed looked at his belly and saw that indeed it was his belly.

"I'm hungry." Ed said

"Want to come over to my house for some lunch. As soon as I time out." Humungousaur asked

...

We go to a road not too far from the Cul-de-sac where we see Eddy, Ed and Johnny walking down on when they see a fire coming from a nearby building.

We see Eddy activate the watch and said, "This looks like a job for..." as he slammed down the core

After the flash of green light we see Overflow where Eddy is standing.

****"Overflow!"**** Overflow shouted

He then turned to Ed and Johnny and said, "Wish me luck!", Before he flew via water propulsion into the top floor of the building.

Inside the building we see Overflow putting out the fire with his water blasters.

"Help!" a man called

"I'm on my way!" Overflow said

We see Overflow enter a room where we see a man with a little girl behind some burning debris. Overflow quickly fired some water at the debris and put out the fire.

"Are you folks okay?" Overflow asked

"Who are you?" The man asked

"Call me Overflow." Overflow said, "Now we might want to get out of here."

"Oh right!" The man said as he grabbed the girl

"Do you know if there is anyone else here?" Overflow asked

"Not that I know of... Wait! There's Mrs. Clark on the 2nd floor!" the man said

"Thanks. Ok, Hold on!" Overflow said before he grabbed the man and the girl

We go outside the building where we see Overflow flying via water propulsion out of the building with the man and girl. He quickly put them down and flew back into the building.

Just then we see the Peach Creek Fire Department arrive.

We see the firefighters getting out of the trucks when we see a flood of water exiting the building and putting out the fire.

Then we see Overflow exit the building with a elderly lady.

The lady said, "Thank you, Overflow."

"No problem, Mrs. Clark." Overflow said

Then he flew away via water propulsion. The fire chief then asked, "What the heck just happened?"

...

We go to Eddy's house a while later where we see Eddy, Ed and Johnny eating peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches and some lemonade.

We see a radio playing a song when...

_"Breaking news! The apartment by the Junkyard caught on fire today! The source of the fire was caused by some old rags in the basement. No one was hurt thanks to a heroic creature named Overflow! He saved everyone and put out the fire. Wherever you are, thank you. And now back to your music."_ The Radio said

Eddy smiled as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

...

****And... Fin!** **

****A/N:** **

****Slapback: Why Slapback and not Ditto or Echo Echo? Mainly because each Slapback gets heavier, stronger and denser with each duplicate. (Not to mention smaller) And the fact that he only can duplicate if he gets slapped on the back and not at will might make it more... OK. I can't find the right word, but I like Slapback and think he deserves to be one of Eddy's Aliens.** **

****And besides with Slapback, Eddy might be more careful with the cloning.** **

****Shock-Rock: Yes, Eddy has access to Fulmini DNA. Will it end in a big disaster? That I'm not telling you.** **

****Humungousaur: Yes, it's the reboot version. I only added him because of his mace tail and I also like the voice.** **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

...

_The Next Day..._

...

We go to the Junkyard where we see Eddy, Ed and Johnny testing out Eddy's last 5 aliens.

Eddy was having trouble selecting one of the 5 aliens he has yet to use.

"Hmm... Which one of these aliens should I try now?" Eddy asked

We see Eddy settle on a silhouette and slammed down the core...

...

We see Eddy's skin turn gray as his eyes turned yellow. Then he shrinked down a few sizes...

...

When the flash of green light faded we see a grey-skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien who is only 5 inches tall. He has large, orange eyes, with rectangular pupils. He wears a green jumpsuit with a black stripe going down the middle of the chest, which connects to black rings around his neck and waist, black rings around his wrists, and black coloring from the knees down. The hourglass symbol is on his back.

"WHAT?" Eddy asked as he looked at himself

"Eddy is so puny!" Ed said

"Shut up you Neanderthal! I may be small, but sometimes it has an advantage." Eddy said

"Uh... What's a Neanderthal?" Ed asked

"It's a smart guy's word for caveman!" Eddy said

"Oh... Wait! Are you smart now, Eddy?" Ed asked

"Hmm... Let me try something." Eddy said, "Can I have some paper and a pen?"

Ed handed him a pen and a notepad. Eddy then started to jot something down on the notepad.

A few seconds later we see Eddy jump off and asked, "So, what do you think?"

Ed picked up the notepad and he, Johnny and Plank looked at what he jotted.

"Whoa! What is this? It's so cool!" Ed said

"Plank thinks it's a blueprint for some sort of a cool customized car!" Johnny said

"Your 2×4 friend is correct. It is indeed a blueprint for what I like to call the Edbuggy!" Eddy said

"Edbuggy?" Johnny asked

"It's a type a vehicle that can be driven by can be built with the right stuff." Eddy said

"Eddy...? Is that you?!" Johnny nervously asked

We then see Eddy change back to human again.

"That was weird." Eddy said

"So, What are you going to call that alien?" Ed asked

"Grey Matter." Eddy said

"Grey Matter?" Ed asked

"It's the name of what ours brains are made of." Eddy said

"Oh..." Ed said

...

A few minutes later, we see Eddy selected his 6th alien.

"Let's see what you can do..." Eddy said as he slammed down the core

After the flash of green light we see a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has grey roller balls on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet. He has predominantly blue skin with bulging green eyes, black lips, and black stripes extending from his eyelids. He has two grey fins on his back, which are comparable to the dorsal fins of a fish. He also has a long striped blue and black tail. His elbows and legs are sharply pointed, and he has 2 claw-like fingers on each of his hands.

"Cool!" Eddy said before he ran away at high speeds

About a minute later we see Eddy return with four jawbreakers.

"Jawbreakers is served!" Eddy said

"Jawbreakers! Yum! Yum! Yum!" Ed said as he took one and put it in his mouth

"Where did you get these and more importantly... Did you pay for it?" Johnny asked

"Of course I did! I gotten an allowance last week." Eddy said, "I went to the Candy store and paid for them. I was even to pull a prank on Kevin!"

"What did you do, Eddy?" Ed asked

...

We go to Kevin where we see him entering the backyard with his dad.

"Here it is... One... assembled shed?!" Kevin asked as he saw shed was not assembled

...

Back at the Junkyard about 15 minutes later, we see Eddy selecting another alien.

"Let's go alien number 8!" Eddy said right before he slammed down the core

...

In the flash of green light we see plum colored tar like stuff covering Eddy's body. After being completely covered. We see purple circuit lines appear on the black stuff...

...

After the flash of green light we see a predominantly plum-coloured exterior with a violet torso and thighs. He has purple stripes that extend from his body, resembling circuitry; the circle on the front of his head being his eye. The hourglass symbol is on his chest.

**_**"Now lets see what this alien can do!"**_** Eddy said in a deep mechanical voice

He looked at the Retro van and felt an urge. He ran over to the van and jumped at it. We see his body become more liquid in midair. Then Eddy merged with the Retro van!

The Retro van looks the same except the color is plum and purple and The headlights are green.

"Whoa! You fixed the van?" Ed asked

**_**"Not fixed... Upgraded!"**_** Eddy said as we see the upgraded van move on it's own

"Upgrade? That is a cool name for that alien!" Johnny said

**_**"It is?"**_** Eddy asked, **_**"Eh, I'll take it. So, Who wants a ride?"**_**

"I do!" Ed said

...

****And... Fin!** **

****Grey Matter: He's smart, he's small. Why not?** **

****XLR8:** **

****Upgrade: Yes. He is the reboot version... I liked the deep voice. Makes it easier to disguise Eddy.** **


	4. The start of the Road Trip of a Lifetime

Chapter 4: The start of the Road Trip of a Lifetime...

...

We go to the Eddy's driveway where we see an RV parked there.

...

Inside the house we see a man in his late 30s with short brown hair and a goatee. He is wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and brown boots.

We then see Eddy enter the room.

"Hey mom. Hey Pop. Hey... UNCLE FRANK?" Eddy asked as he saw his uncle

"Hey Eddy, Long time no see, buddy!" Frank said

"What are you doing here?" Eddy asked

"Well, I once took your brother on a road trip across the USA. You were too young back then." Frank said

"You did?" Eddy asked

"Yeah. Well, Your dad called me a few weeks ago and asked me to take you on a road trip." Frank said

"We don't want you to scam this summer." Eddy's mom said

"But, what about Ed?" Eddy asked

"Oh, your dad told me about him. So I talked to his folks and they agreed to let me take him with us. Even your friend Johnny's folks are allowing their son to come with us." Frank said

"Really?" Eddy asked

We then see Ed, Johnny and Plank appear behind Eddy. Each one was carrying a duffle bag. (Even Plank.)

"We're ready!" Ed yelled

"(Sighs) There's way I can get out of this, can I?" Eddy asked

"No." Eddy's folks all said

"Give me a few minutes..." Eddy said

...

We go to the RV a few minutes later where we see Ed, Eddy and Johnny entering the RV.

We see the RV has a kitchen with a stove, oven, sink and even a small Dishwasher!

In the back is a hallway with 4 bunks beds in the walls. Each bunk has 2 beds. One on the top and one below. Below the bottom bunk is two storage areas.

Behind that hallway is a one person bedroom with a TV, Closet and dresser.

Next to the entrance to the bedroom is a shower. On the other side is a room with a toilet and a sink.

There is also a couch in front of a TV.

"Whoa!" Eddy said

"Way cool!" Ed said

Frank then entered the RV and Johnny asked, "Hey, Frank! Is this RV gas powered?"

"Actually, No. The engine is run on diesel and the rest is powered by four car batteries! Each one recharges by solar and lunar panels on the roof." Frank said

"Cool and Environmentally friendly. Nice!" Johnny said

...

_About an hour later..._

...

We go to a highway where we see the RV going down said road.

...

We go to the front of the RV where we see Frank in the drivers seat and Eddy sitting in the passenger seat.

"Well, Eddy. You and your friends are now on an adventure! Pretty cool, huh?" Frank asks

"Yeah..." Eddy said as he looked out the window

Frank was about to say something when he looked at Eddy's left wrist and silently gasped as he saw the watch.

 _"Impossible! It can't be...!"_ Frank thought

He then noticed a gas station/truck and RV stop at the next exit and that the sun is setting.

...

A few minutes later we see the RV parked at an RV station.

While Frank got the water and sewage pipes connected. He handed Ed, Eddy and Johnny each $5 and told them they could go buy some junkfood.

As he did his task he thought, _"I thought it was just rumors and myths. I guess I was wrong. What am I going to do?"_

...

At the gas station's convenient store. Ed was staring and drooling at the boxes of a product called, "Marsh Meow-Meows."

"Meow Meows!" Ed said like he was in a trance

He was about to touch a box when Eddy slapped his hand.

"That is a hard No, Ed!" Eddy said

"But, Eddy! Meow Meows!" Ed said

"No. You know why you can't have Marsh Meow Meows!" Eddy said

"Why can't he?" a Clerk asked

"Ever saw that YouTube video called, "Edstruction?" Eddy asked

"Oh... That was him?!" The Clerk asked

"He only does it if he eats Marsh Meow Meows." Eddy said

We see Ed take a box only for Eddy to take it from Ed and put it back on the shelf. He then grabbed Ed by the ear and dragged him away from the Marsh Meow Meows.

"Aw! No fair!" Ed said

We go to Johnny where we see him with his stuff at the check out counter when we see the guy in front of him pull out a handgun and pointed it at the Clerk.

"Put the Money in the bag." The guy said as he handed the Clerk a bag

...

We go to a bathroom where we see Ed and Eddy inside it.

Eddy was selecting an alien while Ed sweated.

"Let's see how he likes a little Upgrade action!" Eddy said before he slammed down the core...

...

In the flash of green light we see plum colored tar like stuff covering Eddy's body. After being completely covered. We see purple circuit lines appear on the black stuff...

...

We go to the check out counter where we see the clerk just finished filing the bag when...

 ** _ **"I hate to say this... But this is a Store, not a bank!"**_** A voice said

The robber turned around to get a punch in the face by Upgrade, knocking him out.

Upgrade then grabbed the robber, went outside and tied him to a pole.

When he got back inside, Upgrade said, **_**"You might want to call the police."**_**

"You... You... You... You saved the store!" the clerk said, "How can I repay you?"

If Upgrade could make a smerk... He would.

...

We go outside the store where we see a few officers arresting the Crook, while Ed, Upgrade and Johnny walked back to the RV while each carrying a bunch of snacks.

"Thanks for the snacks, Eddy!" Ed said as he ate a hotdog

 ** **"No problem. And plus we got to keep the money my uncle gave us!"**** Upgrade said

"(Ahem)" A voice said

The group stopped and saw Frank standing there staring at them.

 ** _ **"Uh... I better go."**_** Upgrade said

"You are not going anywhere, Eddy." Frank said

 ** **"Say what?"**** Upgrade said

We then see Upgrade change back to Eddy.

"Oh boy..." Eddy said

...

We go inside the RV where we see Frank standing in front of the trio of kids who were sitting on the couch.

"Ok... Eddy, Where did you get the watch?" Frank asked

"It fell from the sky." Eddy said

"(Sighs) Eddy, I'm going to tell you three something I never told anyone else." Frank said, "A long time ago I was part of a secret organization."

"Area 51?" Ed asked

"No, It was called the Plumbers. It was an organization of intergalactic space police. On Earth we don't exist. We had a team here on Earth to take care of anything Extraterrestrial." Frank said, "But around the time you were born. Things started to get slow. To save money the main headquarters desided to cut back on Earths plumber base. I decided to take an early retirement to spend more time with my family and travel."

"Cool!" Ed said

"I have a question... What does this have to do with my watch?" Eddy asked

"That "Watch" was rumored to be the most powerful device in the Universe." Frank said, "It's called the Omnitrix. It has the ability to transform the wearer into one of the 10 aliens in the database."

"I figured... I've already turned into 8 of them!" Eddy said

"While that is amazing... You are going to need training if you're going to use it." Frank said

"Say what?" Eddy asked

"I'm going to teach you how to use the aliens in the Omnitrix during our road trip." Frank said

...

****And... Fin!** **


End file.
